Lost Cybertronian Storage Asteroid
The Lost Cybertronian Storage Asteroid, also known as the Storage Asteroid or the Lost Autobot Records, is an artificial asteroid containing the collective sum of the Autobots' knowledge and history. It was created before the Great War with the intention of preserving the Autobots' knowledge should they be destroyed in the conflict with the Decepticons. A special homing beacon was meant to guide to Autobots to its location, but a malfunction led to the asteroid becoming lost to the ages. The facility is protected by numerous sentry droids. Whilst it might appear as nothing more than a drifting asteroid, it is equipped with thrusters that allow it to be piloted. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon Daniel Witwicky and Wheelie learned of the Lost Cybertronian Storage Asteroid from the Custodiobot at the Hall of Records, who was helping them find Ultra Magnus's birthday so they could throw him a surprise party. Since the Hall of Records didn't have that information, the Custodiobot told Daniel and Wheelie about the only place that would: the Storage Asteroid. He even gave them its last known coordinates, thinking that there was no way the two would be able to get a ship and look for it. But he didn't count on the troublemakers stealing a garbage scow and actually succeeding in finding the asteroid. Whilst there, they were attacked by snake-like lifeforms and the sentry droids. Cyclonus and the Sweeps followed the two to the facility and learned of its purpose. Cyclonus immediately conceived of a way to use it as a weapon: Aiming it at Cybertron and powering up its thrusters, Cyclonus contacted the Autobots and let them know he was holding Daniel and Wheelie hostage, lest they try to interfere. Cyclonus planned to drive the asteroid into the planet, devastating a peace conference happening there at the time. But Ultra Magnus took Sky Lynx to the asteroid and fought his way in, distracting the Decepticons long enough for Wheelie to hit the self-destruct button. All parties fled, and the asteroid blew up before it could damage Cybertron. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Lost Cybertronian Storage Asteroid is an artificial asteroid containing the collective sum of the Autobots' knowledge and history. It appeared considerably smaller than the planet Earth and smaller than Luna. It was created before the Great War with the intention of preserving the Autobots' knowledge should they be destroyed in the conflict with the Decepticons. A special homing beacon was meant to guide to Autobots to its location, but a malfunction led to the asteroid becoming lost to the ages. The facility is protected by numerous sentry droids. Whilst it might appear as nothing more than a drifting asteroid, it is equipped with thrusters that allow it to be piloted. Smokescreen and Sideswipe learned of the Lost Cybertronian Storage Asteroid from the Custodiobot at the Hall of Records, who was helping them find the information about Nova Prime. Since the Hall of Records didn't have that information, the Custodiobot told Sideswipe and Smokescreen about the only place that would: the Storage Asteroid. He even gave them its last known coordinates, thinking that there was no way the two would be able to get a ship and look for it. But he didn't count on the troublemakers stealing a garbage scow and actually succeeding in finding the asteroid. Whilst there, they were attacked by snake-like lifeforms and the sentry droids. Scourge and the Decepticons followed the two to the facility and learned of its purpose. Scourge uncover a floppy disk containing Nova Prime's information. Team Bee came to the asteroid to repair an malfunctioning beacon in order to guide the Cybertron Elite Guard to its location. Category:Asteroids